


Old Dog, New Tricks

by DevourAngels



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Beating, Blackmail, Branding, Chastity Device, Drugged Sex, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, Exhibitionism, Gangbang, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Master/Slave, Milking, Multi, Pegging, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Stockholm Syndrome, Stuffing, Torture, Voyeurism, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevourAngels/pseuds/DevourAngels
Summary: This  is simply a drabble  set of Giovanni midway as he breaks down Guzma through psychological torture and sexual humiliation. This will hopefully be  a multi-drabble breakdown day by day of what goes on, or week by week.I will add more warnings as it goes on.Need a better Summary ? Read it.Need to know a better one in case you might be uncomfortable with something, message me and I can let you know what section of the stories holds something you're uncomfortable with and warn you to skip it.This is a drabble set not in ORDER





	1. A Taste

~~~~

He’d kill for the chill from the metal  bands all over again; Hell, bolt them tighter.    
Anything would feel better than the feeling the coarse rope digging into his skin, keeping him strung up like livestock ready to get his throat slit to bleed out for sustenance for a town. Red skin, chaffing and bruising from his weight being suspended, maybe he should’ve stopped eating straight garbage but it was no time for a lecture. His mind was hazy and the red light gave him only shadows of exactly how much he’d drooled on the floor.    
  
Glistening dots on the nice woodwork he’d just licked his own blood off of earlier, new little droplets hit the floor when they disconnected from the string hanging off his chin, tongue dry and soaked at the same time, sandpaper throat but all his hydration was being sweated out of his body.    
  
Words.   
  
What were those anymore?   
  
He gave a halfhearted attempt at the mumbling of something cocky, but it was carved open by another breathless grunt when dark, gloved hands threaded fingers through the white hair; The grip angry, holding him still to cease his body from rocking where he was suspended.    
  
  
“What? No more snide remarks? Is there any fight left in you, or is the most calories you’ve burned in your pathetic life?”    
  
The voice sounded underwater from how loud his pulse was in his ears.    
  
“Are you actually even still against anything I do For you?  _ To you?  _  I’m your   **_Idol_ ** , your job is supposed to be obsessed and worship  me. If I say ‘ _ Jump _ ’ you say ‘ _ How High _ ?’ then you bend over backwards.-”    
  
The other glove was a grip against already bruised skin on the back of his thigh, hogtied and suspended like a hunting trophy, only movement allowed from the hands grip and the rope leading up to the suspension hook.    
  


He wasn’t going  _ anywhere _ .   
  
  
The room drifted into grunts, breathless sighs, and the occasional hiss from pain when the rope ground into his skin, or the grip in his hair tightened too hard in attempt to pull the strands from the scalp.    
  
He couldn’t even tell how many times he’d probably been touched  _ just enough  _  to be caught and thrown over the edge, he was hoping he’d just been edged into this pained and slurred mindset, he was hoping the satisfaction of the hunt wasn’t puddled on the floor with the saliva. He couldn’t tell what was what in the dark glow when his head tried to hang only to be yanked back. Amazed he hadn’t gotten his neck broken, he couldn’t tell if his eyes closed or his vision blacked like it’d done so many times earlier in the night when the hands gripped beyond their tight grasp and inches of flesh buried itself into his being.    
  
By the deep and heavy grunt followed by the signature sigh he could only lightly feel the heat difference as more of his captor flooded in his insides, no doubt  to the fact when the hand let go his hair, but the being remained behind him, gloved hands running firmly, but slowly down his back, then down.    
  
Following paths down the thighs, up where the calves curved , then back up before gripping the sensitive flesh and spread his ass cheeks, he was sure he was being viewed like a museum piece. The pull out burn was soothed by what disgustingly dripped , adding to the slick feeling on his thighs, and when his head hung, he could watch the almost spider web strands following the droplets to the floor.  __  
__  
The figure moved, killing the view of the red light as the shadow laid itself over his upper body, and when he tilted his head up to try and spit words at the older man, but the moment his lips opened , expensive leather clad fingers shoved themselves almost to his throat, thumb hooking under his chin like a dog chewing on furniture.    
  
Before he could get a slurred start to ‘What are you doing?’ out, he realized the drool had pooled towards the front of his mouth and the glove hand pulled back to show him the practically dripping thumb.    
  
“W-Wait I uh-” Before he could comprehend the words the hand cracked into the side of his face, leaving a wet streak when it did. The other re-gripped into his hair, yanking his head back to where he had no choice but to leave his mouth open, inches from the warm, sticky flesh that had just been shoved into his guts.    
  
“You don’t drool on anything but _this_ , Understood?”     
  
He nodded to the best of his ability before his head was released with a pained gasp.    
“This time, I can clean myself up. “   
  
The man stepped back,  before moving to tuck himself back into his boxers, he was going to shower anyway after this.    
What looked like him moving at the speed of light was just a result of how long he’d been dangling there, unable to get the time correct, as the gloved fingers grabbed the string at the knot where it was tied to the hook in the wall.    
  
The moment he yanked it he didn’t even register the fall to the floor until his body smacked into the hardwood, and sure enough, straight into the small puddles of fluids on the surface. The cool wood soothing his rope burned skin and sensitive flesh, not even sure he could really get hard anymore.    
  
His eyes reopened to the bottom of a leather dress shoe pressing the side of his head to the floor, trying to look past it only to get blinded by the red light as his skin was rubbed into the sticky hardwood, Before he was thankfully released.    
  
  
The steps were barely audible in his ringing ears as he stepped towards the door.    
  
“If you want untied, you will make yourself useful and clean my floor.”   
  
He knew exactly where this is going.    
  
“When you’re done trying to collect what's left of your useless brain cells, lick it up, make it shine. It’s hardwood after all. What you don’t clean, you’ll sleep in it. “   
  
Convincing enough, his eyes looked slowly to the door that opened as his attacker stepped through the doorway.    
  
“Dogs listen, or they get put down; Guzma. “    
  
With that the doors shut, red light illuminating and matching the black doorway, almost making the red ‘R’ glow on the steel.    
  
This was only the beginning. 


	2. teeny tiny ramble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teeny tiny ramble I really enjoyed how it came out

_“ Let’s take you apart, shall we?”_ _  
_ _  
_ Oddly gentle and firm hands barely imprinted against the bruised and scratched up skin, the eyes on him would be more threatening than the hands could ever be. But, here we are. The spectacle of the night was , and at this point for the past few months; Has been Guzma.   
Through consistent rope typing or bolting him to various sexual furniture only to toy with him and leave him high and dry or milking him until he screamed and sobbed for an end of the torment.   
The night threatened them with only darkness as the blinds were slits, barely any affection shining from the moon in the clouded sky. Wondering if anyone in the opposing office could see him. The cameras made him more naked than he could ever imagine and he wondered how many of Team Rocket’s notorious henchmen watched  Giovanni take him apart every night.   
  
  
Did they see him when he screamed and thrashed against the ropes till they left burns in his skin, or did they only see him caged and in the dark?  A whimpering dog left abandoned by its owner in disgusting silence until the morning showed its face, or sleep finally dragged him into almost erotic states of unconsciousness.   
  
The hands were soft cause they were encased in leather from the gloves, not because they were there to be kind. They’d left welts, handprints, belt lines and beautiful cuts from the blades in the odd sexual torment room or from nails getting too close for comfort to even the oddest crevices of his body.   
  
White hair had pink stains, from blood dripping from the roots from being yanked too hard, or when he was suspended upside down to cry it out like a chicken at the slaughter when blood dripped from cuts to his shoulders. Strands laid almost lovingly in front of stoic eyes, trying to prepare mentally before he even bothered to physically. What type of person says the line from before anyway? Who had the nerve?   
  
Giovanni did. His word as much Law as any holy book, as any paper written into government.   
He was the leader in his own world, what he said is what was to happen.   
  
  
The position of passion tonight was simple, beautifully displayed before the non existent audience. His wrists pressing against each other  were bound in black rope , intricate knots lined down his chest, crossing and slipping under arms, separating thighs and tying ankles to the floor in beautiful knots, secured lovingly to little hooks in the floor , matching the bigger version keeping his arms up aimed towards to the ceiling.   
  
_“Who do you Pray to in this time? Who is your savior when I am your God?”_


End file.
